


A Wincest New Years

by KarieChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarieChaos/pseuds/KarieChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam never do holidays, because nothing ever goes right. This year Dean gives it a shot anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wincest New Years

A Wincest New Years

Maybe it was how they grew up. Maybe it was just something ingrained in their personalities, but Sam and Dean just didn't celebrate holidays like everybody else.

Christmas was not a night of sugar plums and candy canes. It was nightmares and cannibal gods. Halloween was a night of demons and monsters given a buffet of brainless sheeple. New Years? Oh don't even get them started.

~*~*~

Sam followed his brother in, shaking snow from his hair and dripping melting snow and blood on the already stained hotel carpet. Dean wasn't in much better shape, dripping goo from an exploded monster plus blood. Sam sighed and pushed the door shut, it took some jimmying, one of the hinges was almost gone. He finally got it scraped into place and flipped the lock. He turned around and there was a gooey trail straight for the bathroom where Deans clothes were heaped on the floor in a messy pile and the water was already running.

“Dammit, Dean! I had dibs! You lost rock, paper, scissors!”

There was no response except more splashing. He scowled and stripped down, his clothes were mostly just dirty and bloody, and he heaped them in the laundry with their other clothes. They needed to hit a laundry place soon. There were a couple of places in town, and he planned to hit one up on the second. Tonight was no good, everything was closed. He sighed and stomped into the bathroom, jerking the limp curtain back from his brother.

“Shit Jesus, Sammy! I'm obviously here! Close it!”

“Hell no. Move over, I had dibs, and I'm not giving them up.”

Dean glared at him but Sam used his height to his advantage, leaning in over him and sticking his head under the spray. Dean grumbled and was forced to move, since Sam was taking up the water. Sam stepped in and closed the curtain behind him, trapping the heat and moisture. Dean was scrubbing monster goo from his hair while Sam soaped up carefully over cuts and bruises. They traded places so Dean could rinse off and Sam could wash his hair, which took more time than Dean's. Dean ducked out and left the curtain rattling weakly behind him.

“Cry baby!”

Sam called over the sound of the shower, there was an unintelligible response from his brother and he grinned. He finished his shower and stepped out, winding a towel around his hips and another around his hair. Dean always mocked his long hair, but he never complained when he had both hands buried in it and was yelling Sam's name when he sucked him off.

Sam came into the cooler room and shivered briefly before he hunted up a pair of pants at least. He skipped boxers, it was almost time for sleep. 

“Dean?”

He looked around curiously but he didn't see him. Then the door opened and Dean stepped in, wrestling a big sack in one arm and the door with his other hand until he got it shut.

“What's that?”

“I got us a little something. Shut up.”

Dean set the bag down on the table and began fishing things out. Crackers, some sort of cheese in a tub, strawberries? Where the hell did he get those, Sam absently thought before he blinked. Champaign? A pair of plastic glasses, but that didn't take away from the thought. A box of chocolates, and a film box. He walked over and looked at the scattering of stuff on the table.

“What's all this?”

“Its a holiday right? One of those couples ones, with all the stuff, so I got us the stuff.”

Sam hid a grin. If he laughed, Dean would smack him and they wouldn't do anything in the end. He held it in and helped his brother set it up, the two of them working in easy tandem. When it was ready Dean scooped up the film to put in.

“What'd you get?”

“Its not porn this time, I swear. Its a film. And actual film. I got us something easy. Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“You call that a romantic film?”

“Everything else was gone. It was this, Doom, or Resident Evil.”

“Good choice.”

Same laughed a little and settled down, holding out Dean's glass of champaign to him.

“Come on, Romeo, lets watch our film and eat overpriced cheese spread.”

~*~*~

They were halfway into the movie and already out of the champaign and into the real booze. Curled up on the crappy sofa together, Sam slouched way down and tucked into Dean's chest, arms crossed over the one around him. He sipped his whiskey absently as they watched the cartoon skeleton man singing about finding Christmas town to the other nightmare monsters.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

Sam looked up at an weird angle. Dean wasn't looking down but he was still smiling a little.

“Got a joke for you.”

“Okay...?”

“Can you spell 'me'?”

“Yeah... M – E.”

“You forgot the D.”

Sam looked at his brother like he'd lost his mind for a minute. He replayed the question and then furrowed his brows slightly.

“Dean... There's no 'D' in 'me'.”

His brother looked down with a lascivious grin on his face.

“Not yet there's not.”

Sam groaned and leaned his head against his brother's chest. He totally fell for that. He lifted his head and gave him a look of exasperation.

“That was so bad, Dean. So. Bad.”

“Yeah but you fell for it.”

Dean shifted, urging him up and Sam straightened a little, scooting around until his mouth met his brothers. He felt Dean take his glass away and they broke long enough for his brother to deposit them on the table before they were kissing again, curled up before the TV. It didn't take long for them to forget about the cartoon in the background and become absorbed in each other. Dean shifted them around to stretch out on the sofa, narrow as it was. Sam lay on his side, curled into him, enjoying the leisurely attention as their hands wandered and mouths came together and parted before coming together again.

Eventually they discarded leisurely altogether and it became intense. The kisses lasted longer, and went deeper, hands lingered in places they knew would turn the other on or palmed burgeoning erections through thin sleep pants. Dean groaned when Sam ducked his head and bit gently on one of his nipples, tormenting the small, stiff peak with the smooth edges of his teeth and the tip of his tongue.

“Sammy~” 

He lifted his head, a smile on his face at the breathy sound of his name on his brother's lips. He leaned up to kiss him again, one of Dean's calloused, hard hands clamping down on the back of his neck and holding him there, long after he would have wanted to part for breath. Sam didn't mind, he liked playing with how long could he go without breathing, and Dean never let him go too far. When he was released his was panting and dizzy, and hard as stone.

“Dean...”

“Move over to the bed, I'll get the mess.”

Sam nodded and dragged himself off the couch and his brother, missing the heat of him already while Dean crouched down and cleaned up his mess, putting the leftovers in the ice chest and throwing away the plastic cups and empty bottle. Sam pulled the blankets down to the foot except for the top sheet and stripped his pants off, throwing them on the other bed where no one ever slept anymore. He sat down and watched Dean move, turning off lights and the television before he locked the door and came to the bed, stripping his own pants off and tossing them aside to join Sam.

They locked together in a long embrace, bodies rediscovering how they fit before Dean was fumbling in the small table between the beds for the tube they kept always at hand. He shifted over onto his stomach when Dean came back, and ran one hand down his spine to the curve of his ass. He made a pleased sound, curving his back and lifting his hips to his touch. He felt moist fingers touching him, circling until his body relaxed into the touch, letting him slide the first fingertip in. He moaned softly and pressed back to meet it, this wasn't an unusual occurrence, and his body was used to the frequent intrusion and sensation.

One finger turned into two, and then three before Dean ever deemed him close to ready. He was always paranoid a bit about hurting Sam, and even though it drove the long-haired man crazy to be forced to wait, Dean always made it up too him. He felt the smooth blunt head of his cock pressing in and he took a slow breath, enjoying the burn and slide of it sinking in the first time. He looked back over his shoulder and saw green eyes glittering back at him, the same green eyes that looked at him from the mirror every day. He smiled and nodded before he turned back around and rested his head on his crossed forearms.

Dean knew that was his signal and he moaned as he drew back and thrust forward again, and again, the sensation of him pulling out tugging and then the relentless push back inside that made him feel like there was nothing else in the world for that long moment. He groaned and flexed back to meet him, making him push in faster and faster until the cheap motel bed creaked and protested under the two long, strong, male bodies. Sam cried Dean's name to the cheap walls, coming hard and making a mess of the top sheet. Dean gave a wordless shout at the way Sam tightened and he felt the stuttering heat as Dean found his release, warm inside him and slowly went still.

Sam sighed as he began to sag down, and Dean looped an arm around his hips, holding him up out of the mess before he drew out and rolled them both to one side. He made a thick noise in his throat at the press of lips to the back of his neck and the brief cuddling they had before Dean got up and fetched a towel. He helped Dean clean them both up, but he caught Dean's gaze as he got some on his hand and licked it up. Dean's eyes gleamed and he gave a sharp grin before he took the towel and finished the job. He went to throw it in the laundry while Sam got up and stripped the soiled sheet off, balling it up to throw aside and pull the clean blankets up from the foot.

Dean slid in from the other side and they met in the middle, pillows shoved together as Dean gave him a long kiss as the numbers on the clock flipped to 12:01AM.

“Happy New Years, Sammy.”

“Happy New Years, Dean.”

They cuddled close, eyes drifting closed as they let the night go.

~*~*~

The maid unlocked the door with her key, the week-long guests gone for the day so she could clean up. She pushed long red hair back under the purple bandana and grinned at the room.

“You think you're slick, but no one thinks about what the maids see. Poor boys.”

She giggled and put her headphones in, pulling on rubber gloves before she began cleaning up the room.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I just felt like writing this the other day and so here it is! I know they never really celebrate holidays (Samhain ring any bells?) but this seemed like a good excuse. ^-^ Please leave me comments, I really like them and they make writing more fun for me!


End file.
